


Electric Love

by brxinr0t



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MLM Relationship, well im not putting this as ‘yaoi’., yaoi is f/tishy :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxinr0t/pseuds/brxinr0t
Summary: After the events of the first movie, Red and the hatchlings are presumed dead by the flock. However, that isn’t the case. They were not actually dead. But, then the pig king discovers them.
Relationships: Red/King Leonard Mudbeard (Angry Birds)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, I’m sure that it will be obvious that I was inspired by ShiTiger’s Left Behind.. It’s a fixation of mine rn. So, anyway. I hope this is appealing..

Light shined through the slightly cracked curtains, the sun hitting the light-skinned male's face. He snorted, trying to turn. However, his injury prevented that.

The male winced, putting his hands on his leg. Then, he came to realize that he wasn't in his house, or on Bird Island in general. His wings opened up in surprise, looking around.

The room had white walls, with a grey-colored carpet. The curtains covering the window were a dark grey. There was a walk-in closet, as well as a bathroom attached to the bedroom.

Suddenly, he jumped as he heard the door open. A man with dark green hair that was to his shoulders entered the room.

"Oh! You're awake."

The petite male snarled, knowing damn well who this man was. He was going to speak, until he was interrupted.

"I'm much nicer than you think, you know."

The avian scoffed, "Yeah right. I know you're planning something. Now, why do you have me here? I thought we destroyed this place."

"Oh, you did! You see, we're very quick at building. At the moment, we are in a temporary house until they finish re-building the castle, after YOU destroyed it." The taller male said, his voice sounding aggressive at the end.

"I'm not the one who tried to eat a whole flock's unborn children. You are. That's why we attacked. I don't know WHY you thought I would trust you. You're just as vulnerable as everyone else."

The man sighed, "Red,”

“DON'T fucking call me by my name." Red growled, still sounding very aggressive towards the pig king.

"What the hell am I supposed to call you then, Eyebrows?"

Red cooled down, "Ok, look. You can call me ANYTHING but that. That's annoying as hell to me.. wait.."

The avian had completely forgotten about the hatchlings. He panicked, "WHAT did you do with the Hatchlings!?"

"Oh, the three blue ones, yeah? They're ok. I would never harm children." Leonard had actually looked at the avian.

"Says the one who tried to eat unborn children.”

"Will you STOP bringing that up? I get it already."

The avian chuckled, "Well, your temper is just as bad as mine." He heard some voice, which he assumed were the hatchlings, down the hall. They had entered the room, now darting at the taller man's feet.

"Daddy!! We're hungry!!"

Red looked over at them. Leonard sighed, "Alright," He had snapped his fingers, and Ross had quickly came into the room. "I need you to get these young one's some food.”

Ross nodded, and lead them out of the room, and to the kitchen. Leonard decided to shut the door after they had left.

"I can't believe you're actually taking care of them."

"Like i said, I would never harm any children. It's not like me."

Red scoffed. He moved once, and he felt the pain in his leg again. He winced, and placed his hands on his leg. Now it wouldn't go away.

Leonard stroked his beard, "Hm. We'll have to get something for that. For now, I'll just go get some bandages for it."

Red arched an eyebrow, "What?" the avian was clearly confused by the act of kindness. the taller man stayed quiet and searched for bandages.

Red looked at the pig king in confusion. Since when would he ever do anything like this? He thought he hated him? Why is he now treating him like this?

"Aha." He heard him say. Leonard approached the avian with the bandages. Red twitched as Leonard attempted to put them on his injury.

The avian looked at him, "Why are you acting like this?"

Leonard looked back at the avian and arched an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like this. You got me out of the rubble. And now, you're bandaging my leg."

The man chuckled, "Like I said, i'm much nicer than you think I am."

Red, again, scoffed, "Yeah right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I feel their relationship will grow pretty quick once they actually start to trust each other more.

Red decided to attempt walking one morning. So, when nobody was checking up on him, he attempted to get out of bed. But, of course, his injury refused to cooperate with him.

He fell... right on the injured leg. He cried out in pain, and winced. The door swung open, and, of course, it was.. Ross?

The avian sat up, and turned around.

"A-are you ok??"

Red stayed quiet, and nodded. Ross decided to help him get back in bed, and the avian didn't mind. But, he felt that he could've got into bed himself.

The avian watched Ross exit the room, but..

"Hey, Ross is it? Where's Leonard?"

"Oh! Uh, he took the hatchlings out.. somewhere-"

"And he didn't TELL ME?"

Ross squeaked. The avian decided to cool down, "Ok... Do you mind taking me to him?"

———————————

They arrived at the garden later, and Ross had given the bird some crutches. He wasn't used to contraptions like these, but they we're quite useful.

So that's where they are, the avian saw them having... a picnic? Huh. He approached the pig king and the hatchlings.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were taking them out." Red kept it down, trying to not let the kids hear their conversation.

Leonard glared at him, "You were asleep. You looked relaxed, so I didn't bother to wake you up."

"It would've been nice if you did wake me up and let me know, you dickhead."

The pig king flinched at the avian's sentence, "I would advise you to refrain from using that language around the children."

Red glared back, hearing the anger in the man's voice.

"Momma, what are those?" One of the kids pointed to one of Red's crutches, all three being curious.

Red looked at them with eyes widened, "Uh. Well, they're crutches. It helps people with injuries like mine for walking."

Leonard heard the sudden change of attitude in the avian's voice. He watched as the avian carefully sat down, and showed them his crutches.

"Neat, aren't they?" Red smiled lightly, still being irritated by the fact that Leonard never informed him he was taking the kids anywhere.

"Yeah!!" They all three cheered, looking at them and touching them carefully. Leonard chuckled softly. He'd never seen Red be this calm and caring before.

Leonard leaned down, "You know, i've never seen you be this nice and calm before."

The avian groaned, "You haven't known me for too long." Red kept the same smile. Leonard was surprised the avian even kept smiling. _His smile is nice.._ Leonard's expression changed at that thought. _No. I'm not going there. They're just guests._

"So, what did you guys do while I was asleep?"

He heard the avian speak calmly to the kids. That thought came back. _Keep it together, they're just guests. Nothing more._

He watched as the kids decided to go and play around in the garden. Red had some trouble sitting up and grabbing his crutches, so Leonard decided to intervene.

"What are you doing?" Red looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Helping you, obviously." He grabbed the avian's crutches in one hand, and helped him up with the other. He gave Red his crutches, earning a smile from the avian. But, Red was quick to wipe it off his face.

"Thanks."

Leonard smiled at the avian, "You're welcome, dear."

Red flinched at being called 'dear'. He looked at Leonard with a confused face.

"Well, you said I could call you anything but eyebrows."

Red rolled his eyes in amusement, and headed towards the children. For the rest of the day, they just enjoyed the garden.

Red seemed to enjoy the time in the garden, along with the hatchlings. He wasn't able to do much, because of his injury, but he attempted to spend time with them.

Leonard and Red decided to take a break, watching the kids as they played with Ross. Red smiled lightly while watching them. The pig king stared at him, well until Red noticed and looked at him.

"You know, I still hate you."

Leonard chuckled at the statement, "But.." But?

"This island is prettier than I thought." They made eye contact for a brief moment, Red went back to watching the kids play as they chatted.

The pig king laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah. All we have are trees, a beach, and a forest." Red's smiled went away.

"Hm. Well, this garden's been here for generations. As far as I know, it's been here even when my father's father was here, or even longer." Leonard rambled on.

"Huh. It's certainly not something we have on Bird Island. It's mostly just rainforests. It's not really that pretty, to be honest.”

The two men chatted for the rest of the time, and of course, they headed back home after dark. Leonard seemed absolutely smitten with the petite avian. _Wait, no._ He couldn’t sleep all that night. They’ve only spent a day together, he thought he shouldn’t even think of Red that way.

Honestly, if he had known better, he would’ve just left them there in the rubble, but he decided not to. However, Red still didn’t trust him, in which it was pretty obvious as to why he didn’t. But, he decided to stop thinking about it. Obviously, he couldn’t stop.

_No. He’s just a guest. Nothing more than that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leonard is a simp guys 🙄 sorry lol


	3. “I’ve Seen This Before...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't want to start working on their relationship romantically until the next chapter.

"Glad to see you're getting the hang of the crutches." Leonard said, smirking at the avian who had entered the kitchen.

"Eh. I guess they're easy to use." He approached the table, and attempted to sit down.

Leonard chuckled, "I'm surprised you stay as serious as you are, it's amusing to me."

Red glared at the pig king, but laughed, "I'm not  always serious."

After eating, Leonard decided to show them the rebuilt castle, in which Red mentioned it looked better than what it originally looked like.

"Hey! This castle has been around for ages, longer than I've been alive."

"How long  have  you been alive?"

The pig king laughed, "I happen to be in my 30s. If you're thinking i'm older, you'd be wrong."

"Oh."

* * *

As they moved back into the castle, Leonard decided to let Red and the hatchlings stay in the Queen's suite. To Red's surprise, he found the bed quite comfortable.

Leonard had decided to take them out again, in which Red actually accompanied them. Though, Leonard decided to take them to the gardens again for another picnic.

Red, for most of the time, enjoyed the time in the gardens. But, of course, something  HAD to ruin it.

As the group explored the island, the avian had tripped. Leonard heard the avian yelp, and decided to intervene. Red winced, since he fell on his injured leg.

"Are you okay?" The pig king asked, helping the avian up. Red had winced again, "Yeah, yeah. I'm ok."

Red scratched the back of his head, before he was handed his crutches. He looked at the pig king, who was still looking directly at him. The avian quickly darted his gaze away.

As they approached the main part of the garden, Red still struggled to walk with his crutches.

"Wait,"

The cardinal stopped, and looked at Leonard.

"I want to show you something."

* * *

"Woah." Red looked around at the flowers, and cherry blossom trees. The scenery was a light pink, the leaves falling from the trees as the light breeze came in. The sight intrigued the cardinal, it was beautiful.

The sun shined through the leaves. The breeze was light, and set a cold chill. The cardinal looked closely at the flowers, as they moved in the breeze.

"Hey, what kind of flowers are these?"

The pig king looked back, and laughed, "They're called 'Middle-mist Reds'."

"Middle-mist Reds?"

Leonard corrected himself, "Well, they are pretty rare flowers. I'd say they are worth millions. But, who knows. They're still rare."

The kids played around in the garden, running around and following the cherry blossom leaves. The king sat down on the bench, Red still intrigued by the flowers..

"Why are these flowers so rare? do they barely grow anywhere?"

Leonard looked at the cardinal, "They only grow in specific places or lands. We just happen to have seeds to plant them."

Red arched an eyebrow, "Seeds?"

"Y'know, seedlings. It's how plants grow."

"All plants?" Leonard nodded at the cardinal. Red looked back at the flowers. He touched one. The petals were soft, thorns around the flower. The petals were heart shaped, a shade of light pink.

The cardinal leaned down, he examined the flower more. The thorns, Red noted, were sharp. They could cut through leaves easily. Leonard watched as Red admired the flowers, and their beauty. He chuckled, guess he knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

"I noticed you were looking at those flowers the whole time, why?"

The cardinal didn't look back, "Hm. I guess they were just... pretty to me."

"I see," Though, he wondered why they caught his eye so much, and it obviously wasn't because they were just  pretty . Has he seen them before? He probably has, I mean there’s so many other plants there, so those flowers might’ve been there too. But even if they were, wouldn’t he have known the name?

He decided to ask, “Do you... have those flowers on your island?” Red thought for a bit, then nodded, “But, they weren’t as pretty as they are here.”  So they are over there, well that answers my question .

The ‘family’ walked back to the castle, Leonard still wondering why the flowers caught Red’s eye so much, despite already getting an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for awhile, my mental health hasn't been too good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a vent? yeah. sorry red im using you to vent now

"Well, here we are." The pig king announced. They had arrived at the marketplace. The kids seemed to enjoy it, looking at every place in the area. Red, however, was not enjoying it. He seemed anxious, his hands unstable and shaking. Red stood in place, almost falling multiple times. He couldn't keep himself together, his anxiety through the roof.

Red was never too good with social interaction. Being around anyone and needing to speak always made him anxious. Not to mention, he wasn't too keen on it either. He stood there silently. He heard people speak as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Leonard looked at the kids and chuckled as they ran around the place to look around. He then noticed Red wasn't beside him, so he looked back. He saw the avian's pale cheeks stained with tears, Red still standing there in silence.

"Red?"

The avian shivered as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head around, his eyes filled with tears as he panicked. Leonard sighed, and he looked at the avian. Red shivered, which mostly happened when he ever tried to calm down. The pig king kneeled down, "Are you ok?"

The avian flinched at the man's voice. He kept his eyes away from Leonard, trying not to show emotion. But, of course, he didn't succeed. The pig king had a worried gaze as the avian continued the crying. Red wrapped his own arms around himself for comfort, "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-Im n-not good w-with social i-interactions," he managed to get out, "I-I uh.. I-I just dont l-like it t-to be h-h-honest." The avian stuttered.

Leonard didn't touch him without permission, but he decided to ask, "Do.. Do you need a hug?"

Red looked at him and scoffed, "N-no, I-Im fine."

"Alright." Leonard got up and turned to head towards the other way. Red stopped him, "W-wait."

The pig king stopped in his tracks, and turned back around, "I.. I would l-like a hug.. b-but this d-doesn't mean I-I like you."

Leonard, either way, smiled. He reached out his arms to offer the hug. Red slowly accepted the hug, taking awhile to wrap his arms around the pig king.  I never realized how pale his skin was , Leonard noted. He noticed he also had more freckles than he thought. Red seemed to have calm down, hugging the man tighter.

The avian had blushed as he noticed the pig king's amused gaze. He turned his head to the side, darting his teary, but now annoyed, gaze away from Leonard. The man laughed, "Hey, no need to feel embarrassed for panicking. I understand, large crowds aren't your thing. Honestly, when I was young, they weren't mine either."

He recalled the time he had an unexpected anxiety attack back when he was a teenager. His mother had helped him calm down.

_"Just calm down, you're fine. You'll be fine."_

His mother was a very pretty woman. Her gaze was just as pretty as snow, not to mention how tall she was. But, he was sure he'd tower her if she was still here, just like how he towered Red.

The two males stared at each other deliberately, the taller one's dark-skinned hand cuffed the other's cheek. Red noticed that Leonard had leaned in, and slightly pushed him away. The taller man's gaze seemed surprised, expecting him to push him aggressively.

"I- uh. I apologize, I should've stopped myself."Red looked back at him, "It's fine." He looked away, his skin having a touch of red. Leonard looked amusingly, "I'll try not to take you to places with bigger crowds for now own."

Red looked annoyed, his face still slightly red from a minute ago. The hatchlings came back a few minutes later, carrying bags full of things from the market. Red and Leonard had chatted after that, getting to know each other better.

He seemed shyer than expected, the pig king noted, but that's alright. Red seemed so eager to get back home, and speak with Leonard more. He found it amusing. Though, that moment from earlier was still in his head.

He was confused as to why Red didn't push him back aggressively, and even if he did he wouldn't mind. He was found dumbstruck at the sight of Red and the hatchlings. The avian had put them to bed, while Leonard just stood beside the door.

Leonard had offered Red to stay with him for the night, since the avian was still in a slight panic. He agreed, but he wanted to sleep in the recliner that sat in his room, and not in his bed. 

The pig king was restless that night. He turned over on his side, the moonlight shined through the curtains, hitting the covers. He looked over at the avian, who was fast asleep in the recliner. He would've offered to let him sleep in his bed, and him to sleep in the recliner, but he didn’t want to wake him.

_I’m starting to question what i’m feeling..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting that much. my birthday was Feb 27, and i’ve started my medication for my mental health. It’s been rough i guess. also, i read ShiTiger’s new rednard fic and i just. well. but anyway

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, this is apart of my human AU, hence why they’re described as humans. However, the only thing about the birds in this, is that they do have wings. They’re on their backs. But, of course, they can’t fly. My guess is they they were never taught to.


End file.
